When People Get Bored, Stuff Happens and it is Ish
by OwlinAMinor
Summary: OwlinAMinor and ChibiAnimeFreak were bored.  So they decided to play the game where one person says one line of a story, the next person says the next line, etc.  It involves Iggy, Hannah backwards, Jayfeather's stick, the Land of Betsy, and so much more.


When People Get Bored ...

_Betsy = me (OwlinAMinor)_

_Hannah = ChibiAnimeFreak_

_NOTE: Everything in bold in the actual storyishtypething is the conversation that went on during the typing of the story ... aka author's notes ... sorta ..._

**Betsy: What should we call this?**

**Hannah: I dunno ...**

**Betsy: How about ... um ... When People get Bored, Stuff Happens and it is Ish?**

**Hannah: YES!**

**Betsy: Okay, we'll call it that then. And it will be a series. I think.**

**Hannah: But will that fit in the title?**

**Betsy: It better.**

**Hannah: If it doesn't, then the first one can be When People get Bored and the sequel can be Stuff Happens and it is Ish.**

**Betsy: I like that idea better actually.**

**Hannah: Hannah smart. Do I get a treat?**

**Betsy: ... Sure. I'll give you a Hannah-cookie at lunch tomorrow.**

**Hannah: YAY!**

**Betsy: Okay, now we need to disclaim some stuff.**

**Hannah: Can I do it can I do it please please please?**

**Betsy: ... Sure.**

**Hannah: okay then... Disclaimer: Me (the awesome Hannah of course) do not own Iggy, or max or Warriors or Firestar or Jayfeather (DON'T FORGET TEH STICK!) and other stuff... not sure what I missed... but we DO own Hannah backwards, and some other stuff... oh and I own myself... I hope...**

**Betsy: I own MYSELF. And also I own Bob. And Kris, Katie, and the Michelles own themselves. I think that's everything ... and as for the explanationishtypething ... after a very interesting game of Random Story-ness (where one person says the first part of a story then the next person says the next part, etc etc etc) Hannah and I decided to go over to her house one day and create a random story.**

**Hannah: This is almost one page.**

**Betsy: So? So yeah ... enjoy the randomness ... :)**

**

* * *

**

Betsy: So ... Shall we start?

Hannah: Maybe. Maybe I should type.

Betsy: It's not my fault your computer hates me!

Hannah: Oh really? Are you sure about that? Because you can't be sure how much computers like each other ... I mean us ...

Betsy: ANYway ... You start.

Hannah: I love how I'm the only one talking out loud, you're just typing.

Betsy: START!

Hannah: But I don't feel like it.

Betsy: Fine.

Hannah: Isn't it weird talking to yourself as if you were you?

Betsy: Um ...

Hannah: I mean, isn't it weird typing your name ...

Betsy: No, not really.

Hannah: But you keep on typing me by accident!

Betsy: I'm not doing it anymore. NOW THE STORY! Once upon a time, in a place not that far away, or maybe it was far away, you can never be sure ... there lived a toothbrush. And its name was Bob.

Hannah: And this person – I'm sorry, toothbrush named Bob was a very toothy toothbrush. Not to mention a red one.

_(a little saving-related conversation later ...)_

Betsy: And Bob had a problem. Its name was Iggy.

Hannah: Iggy had a twin named Hannah and she was the worst thing that ever happened to the world. **(Did you notice that its my name backwards?)**

Betsy: Hannah was part of the problem. And this problem was a very problematic problem. It was that Iggy wanted to use Bob as part of a bomb.

Hannah: (**That's never good.) **Now, the reason for this seemingly strange problem that wasn't at all strange for our strange problem named Iggy/ Hannah **(lt automatically capitalized my name backwards!)** because Iggy was a bomb-obsessed MANIAC who had many problematic problems of his own that included Hannah.

Betsy: Well, some of them didn't include Hannah. **(GASP) **Like that Iggy was blind, and had wings, and kinda-sorta-maybe had a crush on Ella ... which would be bad ... because Ella was Max's little sister ... and Max only didn't hate Iggy about 40% of the time ... Of course, the Hannah-related problems were much worse. Hannah enjoyed poking people. Including Iggy. Are you surprised at all? Anyway, Bob wanted to escape from Iggy and his pyromaniatical tendencies, so he called ...

Hannah: **(That's not a word!)**

Betsy: **(Like I care)**

Hannah: **(Like I care that you don't care) ** The SUPER AMAZING SUPER AWESOME WONDERFUL AWESOME ELASTICAL EXTRAFANTASICAL AMAZING THING!

Betsy: **(I can't believe extrafantasical is a word ... but extrafantastical isn't ... wait a second ... I'm confused ...) **Which was also known as The Nose of Ultimate Wisdom and Betsyishness. So this Nose agreed to help Bob on the terms that Bob gave the Nose a guarantee that it would never be poked again. Because Hannah enjoyed poking the Nose VERY VERY MUCH.

Hannah: **(NOOO!) **Hannah's problem with the poking of the nosishness was sooooo severe that she often went to the pizza shop and ate pepperoni obsessively in withdrawal.

Betsy: **(Gasp! She used a Health vocab word!) **

Hannah: **(Oh yes I did)**

Betsy: Bob, because he was such a toothy toothbrush, had enough magical powers to prevent Hannah from ever poking the Nose again. So the Nose transported Bob to the Warriors dimension, where bombs hadn't been invented yet. Unless you count the ones in USSDaedalus videos.

Hannah: **(I feel that I should add this VERY VERY VERY VERY important statement... drumroll please... please... COME ON PLAY THE DAMN DRUMS ALREADY! Nevermind then... ill say this instead.. HI!) ** When he got there he met the Firestar. Yes, THE fi—

Betsy: **(NO! YOU HAVE TO CALL IT THE FIRE-TURD! JACKALOO SAID SO!)**

Hannah: **(NOW IF SOMEONE WOULD STOP INTERRUPTING THE AMAZINGNESS OF THIS STORY THAT IS SO OBVIOUSLY—Hannah had to be removed due to a rant that lasted for a total of five pages so we chose to edit it out do the attention spans of young kids nowadays.) **As I was saying it met the Fire-TURD and the Fire-TURD was so happy to see him he jumped off a cliff to relieve the tension in the clans caused by his leadership and... stuff...

Betsy: Bob became the new leader of ThunderClan and that pretty much settled everything in the Warriors dimension. So, back in the Maximum Ride dimension, -

Hannah: **(Wait, so am I Iggy's twin now? I mean, my name backwards is Iggy's twin?)**

Betsy: **(Yeah, pretty much ...)**

Hannah: **(Sweet.)**

Betsy: Back in the Maximum Ride dimension, FANG had just ended and Max was ... um ... to describe her anger would be rated above the maturity of pretty much anyone, so we'll just skip that part ... and Max was ready to take out her anger on ... Iggy. Never a good thing, you know.

Hannah: **(That's my line!)**

Betsy: **(Too bad.)**

Hannah: **(:P) **Now for all of those mth geeks out there **(*****nudge nudge***** Betsy *****nudge nudge**** *) ** the equation would look like this: Angry Max+Iggy+Iggy's newfound magic twin Hannah+other stuff that's bound to happen eventually=BETSY. So of course they were teleported to the land of Betsy where our previous story took place. For those of you who were not here (that means all of you btw) this land is full of Hannahs—not to be mixed up with Hannah—and Ysteb and the dead Nose—do you sense a pattern here?—and the stone of wisdom. OH and don't forget the Katherines: Katie, Kris, Michelle 1 and their honorary member Michelle 2 i.e. Michelle 1's clone/twinish type thing.

Betsy: Iggy asked Ysteb for help with his Max problem. Unfortunately, even the awesomeified Ysteb armed with the Stone of Wisdom could prevent the Max (which is a natural disaster, you know) so Ysteb helped Iggy hide. He's in my closet.

Hannah: **(Do you know how wrong that sounds? It's like you're a stalker, or a kidnapper.)**

Betsy: **(So? I AM a kidnapper!)**

Hannah: **(Oh yeah ... I forgot about that ...)**

Betsy: And he's armed with Jayfeather's stick. So I suggest you don't bother him.

Hannah: **(Beware. This is very dangerous. Don't try it at home.) **

_some randomly typed letters later..._

Hannah: The world had one last chance, Bob had to come through, he had to do it, if he didn't then the HORRIBLE—no offense Max—Max would rule the ear—I MEAN land of Betsy.

Betsy: But Bob didn't want to, because he was scared of Max –

Hannah: **(He wanted to have a toaster.)**

Betsy: **(*facepalm*)**

Hannah: **(*looks out window* Wow, it's already dark out .. Hannah go bathroom no no maybe yes yes go ow bad chair. ****leaves for bathroom*****)**

Betsy: So he sent Jayfeather instead. And Jayfeather, harnessing the awesome power of Sarcasm, defeated the Max (until the next time she gets mad, of course) and the Land of Betsy was saved. So Betsy rewarded him by giving him back his stick, which she had put back together using duct tape. Because everyone knows that duct tape can solve anything.

Hannah: **(THAT'S how you spell duct tape! I thought it was like duck!)**

Betsy: **(*mental facepalm*) **And then the world exploded. THE END.

Hannah: But the Hannah survived with her awesomenessnessishmessmessish STUFF! She roamed the nonexistent empty universe for a friend, for all was gone. She finally found one companion, the Betsy, but their quest was shortlived for she had to move to Ainavlysnnep.

Betsy: But eventually the Betsy found the Hannah again, and they lived in an hovel-like insane asylum as roommates for all eternity.

Hannah: **(ROOMATE!)**

Betsy: **(Yes, exactly.) **THE ACTUAL END.

Hannah: or is it...? Somewhere in the distant galaxy that didn't even exist anymore cause it all blew up there was a storm brewing... and its name was Max.

Betsy: (Meaning there will be a sequel)

* * *

**Betsy: The more reviews you give, the more Hannah-cookies Hannah gets!**

**Hannah: YES! SO REVIEW! BECAUSE I WANT HANNAH-COOKIES! Because Hannah-cookies are Hannahish and cookieish and that is a very good combination.**


End file.
